


Pride

by RobotMag7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Khan is once again released by a cult he seeks revenge against Starfleet. What he didn't expect a fight against someone just as strong as he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alarms sounded throughout the space station, phaser blasts sounded around every corner as masked men stormed into every room killing all those who stood between them and their goal. Soon they found what they were looking for in a sealed off wing. In that wing lay 73 frozen tubes.

 

"Erik to Rawhide. Start transporting as fast as you can!"

 

"Aye Aye captain" said a voice over the communicator as the tubes began to disappear rapidly.

 

"We have all of them now captain"

 

"Perfect beam us up then and get us out of here." The captain said removing his mask as he was being transported back to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim hold still Goddamnit! Ok now while that kicks in do you want to explain to me again what happened?" McCoy grumbled trying desperately to wrap the squirming Captains arm.

"He said that we were only on shore leave because Starfleet didn't trust us to move without Chekov because we would crash into a planet, and to be fair I didn't throw the first punch." Jim Kirk said pouting and glaring a hole into the med bay wall.

"And that's when Sulu broke his hand "

"No that happened when he tried to karate chop someone but hit the wall instead."

"And that's when security arrived to break you all up?"

"No that was when Scotty dive bombed the crowd from the top of the bar."

"Which was when Uhura hit someone with a chair?"

"After the guy pinched her ass."

"Just before you head butted a Klingon?"

"Yes." Kirk said proudly

"This is why I stay on the ship" McCoy said with a sigh as he jabbed a sedative into the unsuspecting Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

Pavel Chekov stared impatiently out of the bridge window of the USS Ishimuro. He had been assigned to accompany them during their first terraforming mission. They were looking for an inhabitable planet that had many natural caves. Starfleet had ordered him to join them because of the tricky positions of the planets in their solar system. He had to bite his tongue to avoid asking if they had reached their destination yet. The course had been plotted into the computer all the pilot had to do was follow it to the letter and they would be fine.

"I could have done this from the station why did I have to come along?" Chekov mumbled under his breath

"Just in case any abnormal or undetectable gravity fields appeared." A voice to his left said.

"Ah Captain Hollister sorry I was just..."

"No worries ensign you want to be back with your own crew back at the space station. I have had a few missions like that myself over the years." Captain Hollister said crossing his hands behind his back. "As big and exciting as space is, it is just a big empty wasteland when you have no one you trust with you. With a crew you can trust it becomes an adventure. One you wish never to end."

"You speak as though you have experience in this matter"

"I am, I was once a young ensign like you and on my old ship there was no secrets. We trusted each other with our lives. That's why I am retiring after this mission, Starfleet has too many secrets now secrets get you and everyone close to you killed." Captain Hollister said with a faraway look in his eyes. Pavel was about to respond when the ship lurched to a stop.

"Kaplin what was that! Why have we stopped?" Captain Hollister shouted.

"We are caught in a tractor beam sir. It seems to be emanating from the surface of a nearby planet."

"Well get us out of it!"

"Sir people are being transported aboard!"

"Red alert all hands to battle stations!" Captain Hollister shouted over the alarms

"Phaser fire detected sir. They seem to be making their way to the bridge!"

"Chekov what the hell are you doing" Hollister shouted

"We are getting massacred sir, they are blowing through our barricade and blast door as as if they don't exist, I'm sending out a distress signal!"

"It's too late, they are in the turbo lift. Everyone phasers out, shoot on site!" Captain Hollister shouted as everyone took cover. The turbo lift doors opened to a hail of phaser fire as the invaders easily shot down everyone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain Starfleet is getting a distress call from the USS Ishimuro! They are requesting any ships in the vicinity to head out immediately." Uhura's voice rang out over the comm. Kirk took one look at the rest of the bridge crew that were also in sickbay before turning back to Dr. McCoy.

"Go." Was all McCoy had to say before the entire bridge crew stampeded out of sickbay at a dead run to the bridge.

"Sulu get us to the ship as fast as you can!" Kirk shouted when they reached the bridge. "Uhura hail the Ishimuro let's see if we can get some info what is happening over there and let Starfleet know we are responding to the call.

"Aye Captain" Uhura said quickly taking her station. Within seconds the Enterprise was at maximum warp.

They dropped out of warp just at the edge of the solar system where the distress call was coming from.

"Sulu shields up, yellow alert we don't know what we are flying into."

"Aye Sir."

"Start scanning see if you can find the Ishimuro."

"Captain I have located it. It seems to be orbiting a large M-class planet ahead of us." Spock said.

"Hail them." Kirk said leaning back in his chair.

"No response Captain" Uhura said after a few long moments.

"Check for life signs"

"None present" Spock said turning around in his chair to face the captain.

"Alright Sulu, Bones you're with me, we need to get on that ship. “Kirk said pushing himself out of his chair and speed walking towards the turbo lift. Sulu had to jog to get in before the doors closed. They met up with Doctor McCoy and a security detail in the transporter room.

"We have no idea what we are beaming into so phasers on stun, we don't want to hit any crew members." Kirk said as they stepped onto the transported pad. "Energize"

They materialized aboard the Ishimuro with phasers drawn. Immediately the eerie silence in the ship unsettled them.

"Everyone stay together; we make our way to the bridge. It may hold some clues as to what happened here." Kirk said stepping off the transported pad. As soon as they stepped out into the hall they realized just how bad the situation was.

"This wasn't an attack it was a massacre!" McCoy exclaimed. All around them lay debris and bodies, McCoy quickly examined a few before announcing his conclusion to the rest of the crew. "They were shot, but these burns come from a higher powered phaser than I have ever seen before."

"Well whoever made them also made something that could break through the blast doors." Sulu said examining what was left of the massive steel door. "There is path straight to the turbo lift."

"We need to get to the bridge so let's get moving." Kirk said leading the way. The bridge looked no different than the rest of the ship with the phaser marks burned into the walls and pieces of metal scattered about. Carefully avoiding the sparking consoles, the crew spread about the bridge.

"I found Captain Hollister!" one of the redshirts cried out "He's dead!"

"Captain." Spocks voice came over the communicator.

"Yes Spock?" Kirk said stepping away from the others.

"We appear to have found something rather interesting in the ships computers."

"What did you find?" Kirk asked his raised voice attracting the attention of the others who all stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"We were scanning their computers when we came upon the security cameras. There is a video you need to see."

"We are ready to beam back now"

"Acknowledged, I will give Mr. Scott the order."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were all back onboard the enterprise they made their way to the bridge. Once they arrived they all split and took their stations.

"Okay Mr. Spock what was this video?" Kirk said as he made his way to his chair.

"It is the security camera footage from the bridge."

"Alright, play the video."

Spock quickly obliged moving the video up to the main viewing screen. The video showed as everyone on the bridge pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the turbo lift doors. There were a couple tense moments before the turbo lift doors opened and there was a barrage of phaser fire causing enough smoke and debris to cover the screen. It slowly settled to reveal a shocking scene. Chekov was holding a man in front of him and was using him as a human shield keeping the others at bay.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Chekov shouted backing himself up and away from the others.

"You're Starfleet, you wouldn't kill him it's not their style." One of the masked men laughed.

"I don't give a damn what Starfleet would do!" Chekov said backing straight into a wall.

"Grab him he's no threat." The masked man ordered. The others ran forward but they didn't get far before Chekov gunned them down.

"You want to try that again?" Chekov said, still holding the now terrified man in front of him. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the man being held dropped dead to the floor.

Chekov immediately raised his phaser in the direction that the flash had come from and fired rapidly for a few moments.

"What is the holdup Mr. Lewis? This ship has been beaming out a distress signal for the last five minutes." An eerily familiar voice said from the smoke filled turbo lifts. Chekov's phaser shook slightly as he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"I am sorry sir it's just that he has killed everyone else."

"So I see" The voice said stepping out into the illuminated bridge but before he was fully visible the video went to static.

"Whoa, Whoa, What happened?" Captain Kirk shouted jumping out of his chair.

"It appears the power on the ship failed at that point" Spock said stepping behind the Captain's chair with his hands behind his back.

"Is there any sign of where they went?"

"None Captain."

"Then we scan the planet if they got caught in a tractor beam as the data shows then they must have been generated by something closes by."


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Chekov noticed was that his head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears. Slowly he opened his eyes. Feeling pressure on his wrists he glanced down and saw his arms were strapped under to the arms chair. He was about to try and pull his arms out when the masked man appeared and started to circle the chair. The masked man said nothing as completed his circle and walked back out the door that he had come in. It was quiet for a few minutes so Chekov took some time to think back to what had happened on the ship. As he sifted through the memories putting them all in order he realized what had caused him to hesitate, Khan had been there.

"Figured it all out have you now?" Khans voice sounded from the doorway.

"I thought you had been frozen and sent to a far out research colony." Chekov said sounding much calmer than he felt.

"I was till I was freed by a group of simpletons who believe us to be on par with Gods"

"Is that not what you believe as well?"

"No I surpass Gods, They have flaws I do not." Khan said with a smirk. "I also never miss when I aim to kill someone which leads me to wonder how you survived."

"Just lucky I guess." Chekov said allowing sarcasm to leak into his voice.

"Luck had nothing to with it. I was curious so I did a bio scan, care to explain the odd energy signals I discovered coming from various points in your body?" Khan asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

"I thought you knew all."

"I have my suspicions but I would still like to hear it verified."

"Then what is your theory on it?"

"All these energy readings seem to be focused on your vital major organs such as your heart and lungs. There seems to be some attached to various muscles but all seem wired to a second device that has been implanted on your spine. This device is located somewhere almost impossible to remove. Considering how it is all wired up I would say that it is monitoring the other devices power output, but why is my question." Khan said as he slowly circled the chair. Chekov clenched his hands and glared at the floor as Khan continued his rant. "Or it would have been had I not recognized its particular signal, you are a walking bomb. If those energy outputs are raised by even the most miniscule amount the bomb is detonated, how clever. So that leads me to my next question, who is controlling you I wonder?"

Chekov quickly switched his glare from the floor to Khan who had stopped to his left.

"At least that explains our actions on the ship, whoever did this to you must want you back and you are absolutely terrified of them. You would obviously rather die than go back to them and that bomb on your spine is blocking all energy signals made by the others from going beyond a few feet from your body. Ah so Starfleet put that bomb in you." Khan said taking a step back with a wide grin on his face. Chekov went back to glaring at the floor. "They are protecting you on the condition you work for them but I guess they just don't trust you, but you can trust me."

"What makes you think I would trust you?" Chekov spat switching his glare back to Khan.

"I can take the bomb out, but leave the part of it that is hiding your signal."

"And what would you get out of it?"

"I need a way off this rock and way to get my crew out of here." Khan said jumping in front of Chekov "Freedom for freedom, sound fair?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean nothing?" Kirk asked.

"There are no energy signals coming from the surface." Spock said a moment before all the consoles and lights started flickering before returning to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked jumping up from his seat.

"Captain I am getting reports from all over the ship, nothing is responding." Uhura said

"Mine isn't working either!" Sulu stated rapidly pushing buttons

"My console also appears to be inactive" Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry everyone but this is for your own protection" Chekovs voice sounded over the ships comm.

"Sir our weapons are being deactivated." Sulu said pulling his hands away from his console.

"Chekov whatever is wrong we can help just give us back control of the ship." Kirk said

"I would listen to him if I were you, he is a smart one for his age." Khan's voiced interrupted as the view screen flickered to his face.

"Khan I thought I would never have to see your face again." Kirk growled angrily. "And where's Chekov?"

"Calm now captain your navigator is just fine, after all he did make such a smart choice." Khan said stepping out of the view screen revealing an angry but unharmed looking Chekov leaning against a console with a PADD in hand.

"PAVEL! Are you alright?" Sulu shouted jumping up from his seat jumping up from his seat before Kirk could say a word.

"I'm...fine." Chekov said hesitantly glancing over in Khan's direction.

"And he will remain so unless you chose to follow us." Khan said stepping back in front of the view screen. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I'm afraid I have places to be, Farewell Kirk."

"I'll be seeing you again Khan that's a promise. " Kirk said malice and distaste clear in his voice and with that the screen went to the usual view of the stars and they could only watch helplessly as the other ship maneuvered itself in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing we had a deal! I help you escape and you leave them unharmed." Chekov cried jumping away from the console.

"Now, now you really expect me to give up such a prime opportunity as this. They are helpless before me and if I take the time to destroy them now then I will not have to deal with their faulty heroics later." Khan said as calmly as though he was taking about slicing bread.

"No I was the one who disabled their shields, who disabled the ship and if you're changing your end of this deal then I see no reason to uphold my own. So Khan if you want them, catch them yourself." Chekov said dropping the PADD to the ground and stepping on it pushing down with all of his strength till it broke in half because of the strain. Almost immediately the Enterprise had its own shields raised and torpedo's armed.

"Mr. Lucas, get us out of here as fast as you can. "Khan said still as calm as he had sounded before. He stood rooted in place until the ship was at warp before he turned to face Chekov. Chekov stood proud with his foot still firmly on what used to be a PADD.

"You seem to overestimate you value to me Mr. Chekov."

"I don't think I am. You have this grand scheme that you need time to set up if you kill me you will have lost your bargaining chip and without anyone in the way all the federation planets and races will be hounding you till the edge of the universe and this time I doubt they show you any mercy.

"Maybe so, but you’re still a fine bargaining chip if you have some bruises." Khan said advancing on Chekov. Backing up as far as he would go all Chekov could think was that his plan, which had seemed so brilliant at the time, was beginning to fill up with complications. He backed up as far as he could go the console he had been relaxing against earlier stopping him now. Clenching his fists he braced against the blow he knew was coming and preparing a punch of his own. If Khan thought he would just take the hit without some sort of reaction then he was not as smart as everyone seemed to believe.


	9. Chapter 9

He had lost badly that much he was ready to admit but he was proud to say he fought back even managing to land a few of his own hits. It was however an unfair matchup with Khan using all of his strength against Chekov, stopping just short of causing permanent damage.

Slowly he pushed himself down the hallway making his way down to the stolen ships medbay, where Khan had told him to go. Chekov smiled darkly inwardly to himself there was one part of their deal Khan had to keep. It would be against his belief of augments being superior. Once the bombs were taken out Pavel swore to himself that he would tear this ship apart panel by panel. As he pushed himself along his mind started to wander back to the madness of his father. Before a solid memory could form he pushed the thoughts aside. It was a few more twists and turns before he reached the medbays doors. He glanced around cautiously as the doors slid open. There was only one occupant in the room sitting behind a desk and obviously waiting for him.

"So you're the Starfleet time bomb?"

"And your over three hundred years old, don't we make a team." Chekov said sarcasm and distaste prominent in his voice.

"Voice alteration too, I can do that while your under." The doctor said pushing himself out of the chair.

"Do anything to my voice and I'll make sure you can never perform a surgery again." Chekov ground out.

"Come now I'm just trying to raise you to perfection."

"I don't want perfection just get this bomb out of me!"

"Fine!" The Doctor said throwing his hands up dramatically before hypoing Chekov in the neck.

Chekov was out before he hit the ground. Almost immediately his mind filled with thoughts and memories of the last couple years he tried so desperately to forget. Every word, every needle came back to him with clarity he never would have expected. He remembered his father's constant lecture on the genetics war as he forced Chekov to fight. He remembered every hypo as his father put him under for yet another operation all to make Chekov like the supposed perfect genetic people from all those years ago.

The swirling memories finally focused on a single event. He was training despite the painful tugging on his stitches from the latest upgrade as his father liked to say. He could hear his father in the next room, he had been pacing in front of his desk for hours now. The curious twelve-year-old Pavel silently made his way over to the door. Inching in open just enough to hear the words his Father was angrily muttering to himself in Russian.

"Damn what am I missing? I've given him strength, I gave him endurance, I even gave him the intelligence to rival those damn Vulcan's! What am I missing?" The last words were accompanied by fists slamming against the old and well used desk. Causing Pavel to flinch and shrink away from the door for a moment. He unfurled himself and putting himself back against the crack between the door and the door frame as the muttering started up again

"Of course, of course the perfect soldier has no need for a voice." The older man said grabbing a hypo off the table before turning and throwing open the door. Pavel threw himself backwards in shock as his father looked down at him. Readying the hypo he made a grab for the boy, but Pavel acted on instinct his voice was the only thing he had left to remind himself that he was human. He lashed out his foot catching his father in the shin. He felt the bone snap beneath his shoe before he heard it, as his father fell to the floor. Pavel quickly pushed himself up and away as he took off running at full speed down hall after hall till he broke open the outside doors and was blinded by the light they hid.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that Chekov became aware of was a slight staleness of the air in the medbay. Sluggishly he raised an arm to swipe at a nearby buzzing noise. His hand hit cold metal, slowly he opened his eyes and turned to the metal that had confused him. The metal box continued to buzz at him as he followed the wires that came from it to his arms. With rising panic he began pulling the IV's out of his arms a violent shake of the ship threw him out of the biobed. Pushing himself up he went straight for the clothes locker in the chief medical officer’s office. Being unable to find his Starfleet uniform caused Pavel to curse in Russian under his breath. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the locker having to poke a new hole in the belt with a pen he found under the jeans. After a few more moments of searching he found a sleeveless black sweater and some well worn black boots.

Stepping into the hallway the first thing he noticed was the red alert lights flickering uselessly, cautiously he made his way to the bridge but before he got very far he tripped over something sending him to the ground below. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised and a little concerned to see a Klingon phaser poking out of a nearby vent. Hesitantly Pavel reached toward the phaser ready to jump away the second there was any movement occurred. He gave it a hard yank the clanging of metal against metal echoed throughout the ship, he sat still as the echo faded out. It took a few more moments of silence before footsteps could be heard rushing towards him. Immediately he turned and began to run, he only got a few steps before his arm was grabbed and he was harshly pulled into a nearby hallway. On instinct alone he used the momentum and swung a fist out. His fist collided hard with the wall but it had the desired effect as the hand released him. Pavel managed to swing himself using the same momentum and avoid falling once more to the ground, as he spun he saw his enemy.

Standing only a few feet away was a Klingon dressed in full battle armour looking surprised by the Russians reaction. Suddenly Pavel felt something he hadn't felt since Starfleet had found him, an electric current seemed to run through his veins as everything slowed. Within seconds he had a plan on how to take down the Klingon quickly, quietly and with minimal injury to himself. Pushing himself forward he swung an arm up and into the Klingons upper arm hitting with enough force to break it. Without stopping he swept his leg out and into the Klingons knocking him off balance. Pavel grabbed the Falling Klingons head and with a sickening crunch the Klingons neck had been broken. As the Klingon hit the ground the ship shook once more and Chekov immediately stood straight.

"If the dampers are damaged then that was another ship dropping out of warp. "Chekov muttered to himself. He swayed side to side for a moment before taking off running to the bridge. He burst onto the bridge phaser at the ready. It was empty with consoles sparking and the view screen cracked beyond use and no sign of Khan or his crew.


End file.
